1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio paging receiver capable of reliably informing the user of a message having not been confirmed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art radio paging receiver, when the receiver is paged by the base station, the receiver informs the user of this paging by an alert (e.g., an alert sound) and displays the received massage. When the user carries out a operation for confirmation of the displayed message (e.g., pressing an alert reset switch), the alert stops. Therefore, if the user performs the confirmation operation in a dark environment to see a message, the message is determined to have been confirmed even though the user has not actually read the displayed message.
In addition, recently, there are many types of radio paging receiver. Especially, in the case of a paging receiver having a case or a cover which covers a display, if the user carries out the above-mentioned confirmation operation of a displayed message without opening such a case or cover when the paging receiver is paged, the displayed message is processed as a confirmed message even if the user cannot see the displayed message.
On the other hand, it is a common practice with another prior art paging receiver to inform the user, upon the pressing of a switch, of the existence of unconfirmed messages. Namely, the prior art paging receiver does not allow the user to know the existence of such an unconfirmed message unless the user presses the switch. Therefore, in the case where the paging receiver lacks illumination for display, when the user operates the paging receiver to see the unconfirmed messages, all the existing message are dealt with as confirmed messages even when the environment is too dark to see a message.